


BORED

by mumofthreedevils



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumofthreedevils/pseuds/mumofthreedevils
Summary: I'm terrible at thinking up new ideas but this one popped into my head this afternoon as I sat, bored to tears, waiting for workmen to finish installing my new heating system.It relieved my boredom!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at thinking up new ideas but this one popped into my head this afternoon as I sat, bored to tears, waiting for workmen to finish installing my new heating system.  
> It relieved my boredom!!

That was the last straw!  
Hux had exploded and taken all his frustration out on the wrong person and now he suddenly felt a twang of guilt deep in his stomach but he was so busy, all he could do was bury it and try to forget about it. He’d have to make up for it later.

The ship had been forced to dock at some outer rim planet for various repairs and re-fit’s.  
In the 4 months since the loss of Starkiller Base, the ship had been over-stretched with its capacity and overworked, much like himself.

The ship had taken a pounding in the shockwave of the exploding base and had been limping ever since. When the engines started to show signs of failure, it was decided the ship needed an overhaul. For the last month it had been docked for repairs. Hanging above the planet, useless, crawling with even more personnel, a glorified hotel and very vulnerable.

What little time Hux had previously had to himself had been swallowed up with overseeing the work, finding space for more crew cabins, re-assigning personnel, improving facilities to accommodate the increase in personnel, overseeing the re-fit of the engines, making sure the Resistance remained at a safe distance. Every new job had taken more of his own precious free time, time he would normally spend with Kylo.

Kylo had had an even harder time since Starkiller Base. He very nearly didn’t survive the experience and had spent weeks in the medical bay and even more weeks to fully recover and regain his strength. Hux had given him every second of his free time and Kylo had taken it gladly. He was a terrible patient.

The last few weeks in particular had found Kylo becoming increasingly bored. He wasn’t military and under no obligation to follow orders. He had no personal assignment and he was getting itchy. He was back to full strength and he tried to fill his time with working out and meditating. With the ship non-operational for now, there was little else for him to do……. except start to crave some attention from Hux.

Every time Hux turned around, Kylo seemed to be there. In all honesty, he was only trying to make Hux feel better, lighten his load, make him feel good, but everything he did seemed to backfire. Kylo began to feel like a hindrance and that afternoon had been the straw that broke Hux’s back.

Hux was exhausted and he looked it. His usually impeccable hair was mussed up and there were large dark bags under his sunken eyes. Nothing had gone to plan that day and the last thing he needed was Kylo vying for attention right at ‘that’ particular moment. 

Hux snapped “Kylo! For the love of all the gods, go away, I can’t deal with you now!”

Kylo had stopped mid-sentence, brought himself to his full height looking completely wounded, hovered for just a few seconds and then just turned and left the room with all eyes on him.

As soon as he’d done it, he regretted it.  
There was no getting away from that twang of guilt and after a couple of hours trying, Hux realized he needed to take a break. There was enough for his personnel to be getting on with unsupervised, so he advised his next in command that he would be unavailable for the next few cycles and retired.

As he stood at the door to their quarters, Hux wondered what he was going to say to Kylo. He’d never seen Kylo looking so dejected as he had after Hux had snapped at him. It was totally uncalled for and he felt awful.  
He took a deep breath and walked in.

The rooms were dimly lit but felt cozy. They were surprisingly tidy and clean and Hux thought that Kylo had actually done some ‘housework’. The dining table was laid and ready for the dinner that was being kept warm by a droid. On closer inspection he could see Kylo sat on the sofa facing the viewport with its back to Hux. He had his head bowed low and Hux’s heart broke.

He slowly walked up behind Kylo, leaned over, wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck, leaned in to nuzzle Kylo’s ear and whispered “I’m so sorry”.

Kylo tipped his head back onto Hux’s shoulder and just smiled.

“I was a complete ass and I couldn’t see myself for my work. I forgot that there’s something more to life than my work. Running myself into the ground is no good for anyone and I realized this afternoon that I actually miss you.”

“Really?” Kylo says incredulously.

“Yes really you big lummox” Hux said as he made his way around the sofa to sit in Kylo’s lap.

He is received with a hug and a languid kiss and the sparkle that has entered Kylo’s eyes is enough to know he’s forgiven.


End file.
